


the three times kenny mccormick broke the binary (and the one where their lover joined in)

by rhythmicroman



Series: Gender-Fuckery: A Crash Course [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: (btw the nazi part of the nazi zombies is skipped over bc i strongly dislike it), (hence the rating), (it's easily looked past), (they're briefly mentioned), Biting, Gender Roles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nonbinary Character, Other, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stuttering, Trans Character, Zombies, bc why not, binary fuckery, butters goes by he/she, cthulhu is mentioned briefly, kenny goes by he/they/she, my tiny genderfluid babies, no spoilers for tfbw, spoilers for tsot, transphobes will be blocked btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: "My dear Paladin Butters," she spoke softly, in the tone she only used around him.--“Professor Chaos,” the hero snarled.--“Yeah, Leo?” they asked.





	the three times kenny mccormick broke the binary (and the one where their lover joined in)

**Author's Note:**

> something to note:  
> \- transphobes will be blocked (this includes nbphobes)  
> \- genderfluid kenny/butters gives me l i f e  
> \- kenny uses he/him as mysterion bc mysterion is as masc as they get lmao?? idk its a headcanon  
> \- every scenario they imagine/play out (kupa keep, freedom friends/coon and friends, etc.) is perceived as real from their perspectives  
> \- kenny is a great actor  
> \- butters stutters a LOT

“My-my lady?”

Princess Kenny looked up suddenly, and the paladin shrunk back, fear turning his eyes wild. His hair was dripping wet with rain, sticking to his forehead wherever his headband didn’t keep it back, and his hammer was raised with both hands in defense.

The princess smiled toothily, rising to her feet, skin too green behind her golden braids. Her parka’s zipper had undone in the struggle, her bloody lips no longer hidden, and her pretty pink dress was dishevelled slightly, one side pinned up to her hip by dried blood.

“My _dear_ Paladin Butters,” she spoke softly, in the tone she only used around him, “you don’t see me as a _monster,_ do you?”

He hesitated, pulling his hammer back slightly. She took notice, and made sure to soften her expression to something sadder.

“Truthfully? Oh, Leopold…” her voice softened even more somehow, “I thought you _loved me.”_

“I-I do!” he straightened up, hammer still raised and pointing towards the princess. “I really do, K-Ken, but you’re… _you’re…”_

She hummed in agreement, took a step forward, and sunk her pretty white teeth into her paladin’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“Mysterion?”

The masked hero snarled, cape flaring up behind him. He said nothing, only glaring at the professor, sapphire eyes dark and shadowed. Chaos faltered slightly, but only repeated himself.

“Mysterion…?”

“Professor Chaos,” the hero snarled again. Chaos rubbed nervously at the bite mark on his shoulder. Mysterion’s eyes flicked to it for a second, full of fondness, before turning back to his face, cold and calculated.

“Y-You can’t,” he licked his lips and furrowed his brows, putting on his best ‘angry supervillain’ face. “you can’t _stop_ me!”

Mysterion blinked at him with half-lidded, bored eyes, before turning, boots clicking against the concrete beneath him. Chaos thought he looked rather heroic, stood in the window like that, against the moon like a shadow, hood pulled to cover his eyes. His mask had slipped slightly in their fight, tired eyes clearer now than they ever had been before, and a few locks of messy blonde hair stuck out in every direction from under his hood. He gnawed his lip in thought.

“I don’t need to _stop_ you,” he spoke monotonously, “if you never _begin.”_

He jumped, and Chaos hoped, with fear in his heart, that Cthulhu would spare him one more day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kenny?”

Kenny blinked up at Butters, and flashed him a gap-toothed smile, the plaster on their jaw coming dangerously loose with the stretch. Their hair fell in front of their pretty blue eyes like their mask had only last night.

“Yeah, Leo?” they asked.

“You, uh,” he bit his lip nervously. “you were a princess, b-but then a hero, and-and now you’re-“

“Yeah,” Kenny said simply, looking back down to their ‘magazine’. “I’m all of them.”

Butters hesitated, licking his lips. “Can I- Can _I_ be all of them, too?”

Kenny blinked their pretty blue eyes. “What, like…?”

“Yeah,” a beat of uncertain silence. “y-yeah.”

“Sure.”

Kenny leaned forwards, took Butters’ face in their hands, and tilted it side to side. “I can see you being anything, buttercup. My Paladin Butters, the dastardly Professor Chaos, my _adorable_ little Leo-“ they squished his face to punctuate- “and, hm… my Princess Marjorine.”

Butters blinked. “P-Princess…?”

“Well, of _course!”_ Kenny grinned, sitting back down. “We’re _the princesses of Kupa Keep_ , buttercup!”

Butters blinked again, then broke into a smile. “Yeah, I guess we _are_ , fair lady.”

Kenny smiled back. “Of _course_ we are, gorgeous.”


End file.
